


What is there

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reflects on Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is there

Naruto had… about five to ten times more chakra than him if the Kyuubi. If Kurama was not in the picture. With Kurama it was much much more.

Naruto had limitless or what seemed like limitless chakra and stamina and Kakashi had always marvelled when Naruto passed what Kakashi thought was his limits. Whenever Naruto overcame, his blood started running hot and sometimes he forgot good sense in the eagerness to keep up and support Naruto.

When had all this started? Would it ever stop? He sure as hell hoped not.

“Kakashi-sensei! Keep up!” Naruto yelled and Kakashi allowed himself the chance to roll his eyes just once at the rude comment before he picked up the pace. He actually felt sorry for their prey…because with Naruto on their tail there was no chance and with Naruto chasing them it was like pitting a tiger against a mouse…a goner either way.

But after the stress of everything a mission like this was good. No real danger. No real stress and it said something that an A-rank mission did not keep them on their toes.

The terrain changed with Kakashi picking up his pace and he took in their surrounds. Just because Naruto was a sensor type shinobi did not mean the boy sensed everything. He was observant but…some things slipped past him still.

Not for much longer but for the time being.

Naruto’s pace picked up again and Kakashi shook his head as he watched the back he was happy watching start to pull away. Well, he was not exactly fine with the pulling away part but he was fine watching.

Always had been.

X

Naruto’s attempt to start using jutsus more… Kakashi could smell Tenzo behind the plan. Not that he minded it would only improve Naruto after all but it did make him lose his breath on seeing Naruto flow through seals to do incredible jutsus.

And to watch him summon? Well his heart was in his throat too.

“That’s not nice.” Kakashi scolded his opponent when the man tried to get lucky with his sword. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” He scolded as he stole the man’s exploding tag and stuck it to the sword. Kakashi got a safe distance away ignoring the man’s yelp before he detonated the tag.

Gaara really did not care if the bandits made it back to Suna dead or alive once they were dealt with after all.

“So cool!” Naruto had caught the sword of his opponent and his happy grin made Kakashi’s heart catch. “Sensei that was cool!”

“Well.” Kakashi mused. “It’s part of being an elite shinobi.”

“Uh huh.” Naruto grunted as he used his strength to force back the bandit and his sword. “But that looked so smooth.” Naruto flashed yellow and three chakra arms appeared to knock the bandit out and break the sword.

“What I did was cool?” Kakashi questioned as the next set of bandits descended.

X

Watching Naruto take the lead. It was also a good thing. Because Naruto could be trusted, because Naruto was capable and because Kakashi was so okay with watching Naruto take the lead.

It made his heart light and made a smile grow on his face that was hidden by his mask but most importantly… it made his feel happy and almost free. He had come so far.

X

Kakashi set down the old photograph and smiled to himself. Naruto had come so far. From the loudmouth brat to… well he was still loud. That most likely would never change. Kakashi sort of did not want it to change either.

But honestly… he had just grown as everything else had. Naruto had grown so much so quickly and so had everything else and that was good. That was how it should be. Though some things could do with some change.

“What are you looking at?” Naruto asked curiously and Kakashi pointed to the photograph Naruto grinned before he rolled his eyes. “Sensei.” He groaned. “That’s so old and we have so many different ones now.”

“We do.” Kakashi admitted. “But that’s nice. I like to look back and think how much we’ve changed.”

“Yeah.” Naruto admitted as he stepped closer. Practiced hands gently rolled Kakashi’s mask down. “Everything has changed so much.”

“Especially this?” Kakashi smiled and Naruto flushed. “Well this has grown…”

“I didn’t think it could ever be like this. Ever would be.” Naruto’s hand was warm on Kakashi’s face as he whispered his confession.

“Neither did I.” Kakashi admitted as he reached out to cup Naruto’s cheek. “When I look back I just… it makes sense now but back then I couldn’t see it.”

“If course not.” Naruto laughed. “It wasn’t time then but it is now.” He rocked forward and Kakashi’s eyes closed at the feeling of their foreheads resting together. “This is the right time.” He admitted.

“Yes it is.” Kakashi pulled back to press a chaste kiss to Naruto’s forehead. Not what he wanted to do but with the current mood it was what would do for the time being. And honestly… this was nice too. Bits of gentleness that reminded him that this chance was his. This right was his.

Naruto was his.

“This will always be here.” Naruto breathed as his fingers drifted down to hold onto Kakashi’s jounin jacket. “We have this. This will be here. I’ll be here for as long as you want me.”

“I can’t picture myself wanting anything else. I need this.” Kakashi whispered. “This. You. This is home for me. I might have been dancing around it for a while…”

“Six months.” Naruto said dryly and Kakashi bit back his smile.

“Yes six months.” He mused as he hugged Naruto and rested his head on the boy’s hair. “And we made you suffer didn’t I?”

“Bastard.” Naruto hissed but it held no real malice or anger.

“I was wrong.” Kakashi admitted. “It was never that I could not see what was there. I just did not want to see it. But now, I wouldn’t mind seeing this for the rest of my life. This is not wrong, it is right. So very right.” He breathed.

“Every step.” Naruto admitted. “It seems like yesterday you were being the admirable but massive troll and then you were my best friend… then the person whose hand I wanted to hold and of course….”

“The kiss huh?” Kakashi asked softly. “Well at that point… I guess everything had been resolved even if we had not known it. Everyone else seemed to know.”

“Yeah.” Naruto sighed and Kakashi could hear the boy’s satisfaction and smile behind the word.


End file.
